


Mixels Valentine's Day Special

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Category: Mixels (Cartoon)
Genre: Bored Newzers, Cute, Daydreaming, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanon, Fantasy, Kiss Me Hold Me Love Me (Snuggelina), Krader is in love, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Sad Screeno, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Singing, Teacher (Mixels) is in love, Valentine's Day, Your Heart (Damien Dawn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: A Mixels Valentine's Day short story with the first debut of my Mixels OTP, Krader x Teacher. Featuring the songs, "Kiss Me, Hold Me, Love Me" by Snuggelina and "Your Heart" by Damien Dawn





	

Hey, guys! Happy Valentine's Day! Now here is my newest Mixels fanfiction.

 **Author's Note:** This story is inspired by an episode from "The Amazing World of Gumball" called the "Boredom" and the featured songs are "Kiss Me, Hold Me, Love Me" by Snuggelina and "Your Heart" by Damien Dawn. This story also introduces my new Mixels fanon pairing, Krader x Teacher.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mixels, The Amazing World of Gumball or either of the songs. I only own my cutest Mixels OC, Inferna.

* * *

Screeno, Myke and Kuekard are sitting in the lounge in the Mix TV Studio silently. Screeno sighs and he and Myke both groan.

"Weird." said Myke "It's like nothing is happening today."

"I know!" Screeno complained. "Today's so boring that if it was a person, it'd wear a polo shirt and khakis. And I should know, it's not newsworthy."

"But it's Valentine's Day." said Myke. "The possibilities are endless."

"That's the problem with Valentine's Day, I'm single and it's just not newsworthy." Screeno complained.

As Screeno and Myke both groan again, a tumbleweed rolls by.

"What? How did that even get in here?" Screeno asked.

"Maybe something will happen if we just wait a little longer." Myke suggested.

"For what?" Screeno scolded. "We've already been sitting here for so long that Camsta's butt is probably fossilized by now."

"Hey, I resent that!" Camsta yelled as he flew by, glaring at Screeno.

"Sorry." said Screeno.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Myke said.

Much later, the four Newzers are now sitting on a bench at the Mixopolis Mall. Just then, music was heard off-screen, causing the four to notice.

"What was that?" Camsta asked.

Screeno gasped as he noticed something in another direction and pointed as he said, "There! Something's gonna happen."

The source of the music came from someone singing while holding a red rose while sitting next to a handmade plush doll of Krader on a bench at the fountain; it was Stretchabelle Flexer, the Mixopolis Middle School teacher. Scorpi and Spugg arrived to see what's going on as they saw her singing.

Stretchabelle: _**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**La-la-la-la-la, la-la** _

She smiled as she kept singing while Scorpi and Spugg looked at each other happily and turned back to her.

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

**_La-la-la-la-la, la-la_ **

She turned to her Krader plushie and petted it on the head as if it were a kitty.

**_If you live indeed_ **

**_Your heart for me to beat_ **

She then turns to Scorpi and Spugg as Scorpi tilts his head with sparkles in his eyes while Spugg rotates his head completely around. Stretchabelle stretches her arm and pets both Scorpi and Spugg.

_**Who knows today whether tomorrow still counts** _

_**Is the world reborn anew?** _

_**The way is filled with flowers and stars** _

_**My hero will come true** _

She looked up at the sky and smiled innocently.

**_You see what I do_ **

**_A miracle may be due_ **

She still held the rose and picked up the Krader plushie as she got up and begin to twirl around, causing Spugg's head to rotate again in curiosity.

**_I do long for rivers with waters to flow_ **

**_Roses with blossoms and thorns to grow_ **

**_Kiss me, hold me, love me forever_ **

**_Kiss me, hold me, love me_ **

Stretchabelle stops spinning and hugs her plush Krader as she looked up again. Scorpi came up to her and tilted his head with sparkles in his eyes as she pets him again.

**_The prince who is giving his heart and his life_ **

**_A kiss which is charming a spell and the night_ **

**_Kiss me, hold me, love me_ **

**_Kiss me, hold me, love me_ **

She walked passed other Mixels as Spugg and Scorpi followed. The three went outside and sat on another bench outside while Stretchabelle kept singing as Scorpi and Spugg watched.

_**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la** _

_**La-la-la-la-la, la-la** _

She places the plush Krader next to her and holds out the rose.

**_If you live indeed_ **

**_Your heart for me to beat_ **

Stretchabelle closes her eyes and hugs the rose a little as Scorpi and Spugg smiled happily. She then opens her eyes after she stops hugging the rose.

**_I do long for rivers with waters to flow_ **

**_Roses with blossoms and thorns to grow_ **

**_Kiss me, hold me, love me forever_ **

**_Kiss me, hold me, love me_ **

Scorpi tilted his head again with more cute sparkles in his eyes as Spugg rotated his head happily. Stretchabelle smiled at them happily, then at her plush Krader, then at the rose. Stretchabelle closes eyes again and closes her hands together as if she were praying. She slowly opens her eyes and still held out the rose.

**_The prince who is giving his heart and his life_ **

**_A kiss which is charming a spell and the night_ **

**_Kiss me, hold me, love me forever_ **

**_Kiss me, hold me, love me_ **

Stretchabelle looks at the sky as a cloud formed its shape into a heart. She looks at the rose happily and turns to her plush Krader as she places the rose down and hugs it as she blushes.

I do long for rivers with waters to flow

Roses with blossoms and thorns to grow

**_Kiss me, hold me, love me_ **

**_Kiss me, hold me, love me..._ **

Then, pink curtains with red hearts close as Inferna, wearing a cute pink, light pink and white dress with white frills and pink and red hearts, white leggings and gloves, pink boots with red hearts and a big pink bow with white frills and a red heart on her head, walks on a small stage holding a big red heart with white frills.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Inferna said, cutely.

All the other Mixels, adored by her cuteness, awed in delight as Flain shouted, "Hey, that's my daughter!"

The Newzers stare with their mouths agape after they arrived too late. Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo approach them, all blushing.

"Did you guys see that?" Scrud asked happily.

"NO." the three Newzers replied in deep voices.

"No? Oh, don't worry about it, I got it on my phone." Booger said as he and his friends snickered.

Booger hands his phone to the Newzers, who suddenly rejoice until they realize that it was just a selfie photo of Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo looking in awe after seeing what their teacher was doing. Booger and his friends laughed happily.

"Dude. You had it on the face camera." Myke scolded. "And it was a photo."

"Yeah, but, you can really tell how cute it was by how much we're smiling!" said Zabo.

Later on, Screeno, Myke, Camsta and Kuekard, all depressed, walk back to the Mix TV Studio.

"What do we do now?" Myke asked.

"We're going home to watch the clock until this hideous day finally ends." Camsta said, more depressed.

"Hold on, I just realized something." Screeno said in realization.

"What is it, Screeno?" Myke and Camsta asked in unison.

"I suddenly realized that love doesn't come knocking at your door, it's down to you to make things happen." Screeno explained. "Maybe that's one of the things that is so special about Valentine's Day. The others are hearts, flowers, candies, cards and gifts."

"Shall we get on with it then?" Camsta asked, excitedly.

"No, I'm not much of a dater, I'm more of a moaner." Screeno said, suddenly in despair. "Come along, Kuekard."

He sadly walks away as Kuekard follows him. Myke and Camsta looked at each other as shrugged in confusion and followed him. Shortly after, music started to play. Meanwhile, outside the mall, Stretchabelle was still sitting on the bench, hugging the Krader plush doll while Scorpi and Spugg are sleeping. Krader was spying on the female Flexer as he quickly dug down before she could even notice. Then, Krader dug up to under a coconapple tree as he began to sing.

Krader: _**So many nights I've watched you sleep**_

_**(I've watched you sleep)** _

_**Tried to resist but it got so deep** _

_**(It got so deep)** _

Krader stared at Stretchabelle looking at the sky, hugging her plush Krader.

_**And when you're next to me, you're still out of my reach,** _

_**But I just long for you,** _

Krader imagined himself as an angel in a black cloak with a black robe, halo, pendant, eyeshadow and angel wings at the cemetery in the night. Then he imagines Stretchabelle as an angel in a white gown with a golden sash, poncho, necklace, bracelets and halo and white angel wings next to him, surrounded by an angelic white aura.

_**My soul is dark, I cease the night** _

_**(Cease the night)** _

_**But your the angel that show me the light.** _

_**(Show me the light)** _

Krader snaps back to reality as he climbs up the tree and looks up at the sky.

_**And I try to be strong,** _

_**But I still long for you.** _

Krader keeps singing as he then starts to jump off the tree. When he did, he felt like he was soaring until he landed on the ground on his feet, creating a big hole as he got out.

**_I look into your heart, and discover myself,_ **

**_But I'll never be a part of your world_ **

**_I need you, can’t reach you where world's apart._ **

**_If you need me, look into your heart._ **

Krader looks back at Stretchabelle while she is still holding the plush version of him while petting the sleeping little Spikel and Lixer.

**_You tame the beast, I bleed for you_ **

**_(I bleed for you)_ **

**_You showed me love, that something I never knew_ **

**_(Never knew)_ **

Krader smiled in awe while he kept singing.

**_I'll take the blame, my life's a shame,_ **

**_But I just long for you._ **

Krader then turned sad as he looked at the sky. He raises his big arm at the sky.

**_Don’t wait for me (don’t wait for me girl)_ **

**_I'll never be (a part of your world)_ **

**_But I'm in your heart...forever_ **

He then imagines himself and Stretchabelle slowly arriving at each side of a rose garden. The two slowly came towards each other as they blushed nervously. When they stopped, they are about to hug and...

**_I look into your heart, and discover myself,_ **

**_But I'll never be a part of your world_ **

**_I need you, can’t reach you where world's apart._ **

**_If you need me, look into your heart._ **

They suddenly kissed as pink and red roses bloomed while rose petals and sparkles flew around the two. Cut back to reality, Krader is still watching Stretchabelle as he is still hiding from behind the same tree.

**_I look into your heart, and discover myself,_ **

**_(Myself)_ **

**_But I'll never be a part of your world,_ **

**_(I'll never be a part of your world)_ **

**_I need you, can’t reach you where world's apart._ **

**_If you need me, look into your heart._ **

"Krader?" two voices said off-screen.

Krader turned around and saw Seismo and Shuff staring at Krader in confusion, causing the Cragster leader to blush nervously.

"What you guys want?" Krader asked.

"Krader, why you staring at Flexer teacher?" Seismo asked.

"And why your face all red?" Shuff asked as well.

"Seismo, Shuff, it none of your concern, alright?" said Krader. "Now go on. Shoo! Shoo!"

Seismo and Shuff walked away as they stared at their leader in confusion. Krader turned back to stare at Stretchabelle and sighed as he smiled with a heart in each eye.


End file.
